Ready
by Enmfaming4
Summary: The years went on, but the time has come once again. Wizard blood still lingers in a few of the demigods, and the eight are sent on a quest to Hogwarts to prepare. Prepare, for what is coming...


Hello everybody! Welcome to the first chapter of Ready. I'm sorry it took so long! I get distracted by my personal life easily, and my iPad AND FANFICTION kept glitching so I couldn't upload it before I had to go out of the country for a few days. Anyways, this chapter will be in Ellie's POV, just so I can introduce most of the characters. Just some questions I would like you to answer if you submitted someone:

1. What do you think about your charrie so far?  
2. What do you think about the relationships I did(if any), and what relationships do you see happening?(involving your character or others, and this includes friendship and romance)  
3. Any character you like particularly?  
4. What kind of POV do you think I should do?(unless it doesn't matter to you)  
5. Any ideas for the plot? (I know I haven't introduced it yet, but like is there anything you'd like to see happen)  
6. Any other thoughts?

Alright, on with the story! So excited! :3

* * *

_Ellie_

* * *

I wake up to a day that seemed like any other. Yet another morning of the same routine. I sigh slightly and get out of my bunk slowly while pulling my hair out of what was left of the messy bun. My feet shuffle to the bathroom, occasionally tiptoeing around all the other beds without even having to think about it, them full of my sleeping siblings. I peek out the window in the bathroom; it's still dark out. The sun should come up in approximately 17 minutes. Once out of the bathroom, I grab my borrowed book and notepad and walk out of the Athena cabin.

Now, you're probably wondering why my cabin is named after some ancient Greek goddess. Well, you see, Athena's my mother. Yes, she's real. Don't believe me? Fine. But you better start, because this telling of my life won't make sense otherwise.

I go to Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for all of the little demigods the Greek gods and goddesses have made with humans. Yep, it's not just Athena who has children. Name any of the gods, major or minor, and we have children of 'em. They come here to be safe, to train for the outside world, which is infested with monsters. If you've seen them, you probably can name a few. If you haven't, you're lucky, and pray to the gods you never will. Awful creatures, really. But anyways, back to CHB. It's really the only home I've ever known. I mean, I vaguely remember my father and our house back in Florida, but the memories are tainted, and have started to fade over the past...10 years, is it? Wow, 10 years...

I finally reach the tree I was looking for, and sit cross legged under it. I've never been one for nature, but I just love this tree. It has a perfect view of the sun when it comes up, which is exactly what I've been drawing for the past week. Every day, I've been trying to capture the beauty of it on my pad, but so far none of them have met my expectations. Hopefully today will be different.

I pull my pencil from behind my ear and glide it along the paper as the first curve of the sun peeks out from the distant grass. My tongue sticks out slightly as I transition from looking at the sunrise to the notebook, drawing vigorously. And then, the position where the sun was, and is in my drawing, has changed. I finish only with the fresh memory in my mind. Well, let's see...better than yesterday, but yesterday was a total fail. So I rip it out and crumple it up. Well, maybe tomorrow.

Back to bed? Eh, I'd have to walk and everything. Maybe I'll just rest here... I close my eyes and lean back, still in my pajamas.

* * *

Voices wake me up. I pull my face off of the ground, my cheek probably red with the imprints of grass, and look towards the direction of the sound. Campers are probably walking to breakfast, and by the looks of it, here comes the Aphrodite children.

"Ellie, what are you whispering about this time?"

I blink and look up to see no other than Aidan Thorn. Arrogant, conceited, mischievous, proud and boastful would be a few adjectives that most people use for him. I disagree though, he just seems misunderstood to me. But I could be wrong, I will admit I'm a bit of a pushover, and partial to people with the same birthday as me, so.

"Nothing," I reply in my apparently soft voice, although I sound completely normal to myself. Was I really saying some of this out loud?

"Oh, and can you give this back to Rudo when you get the chance? Just say it didn't peak my interest." I stand up and brush off the grass from my pajamas, then hand him a thick looking book. He raises a dark eyebrow, then shrugs and turns to the throng of good looking teenagers.

"Hey Rudo, heads up!" Aidan chucks the book, somehow finding the boy the book belonged to in the middle of everyone, and nails his target in the head. I can't help but giggle a little as he cries out, then rubs the back of his head while picking up his book. He looks incredulously over at me and Aidan, and I just point a finger at the back of the brown eyed boy in front of me.

"Don't throw my books around, alright?" Rudo yells at his half-sibling.

"But Ellie told me to give it back to you. And she says it didn't peak her interest," Aidan gives him half a smirk, half a grin.

I'm guessing Rudo fought back with one of his witty comebacks, but another voice cut him off.

"Will you guys cut it out?! It is too early for this!" I raise an eyebrow and look in the direction of the voice. Ah, Juliet Olivera. Yeah, the daughter of Aphrodite is pretty good when it comes to getting people to do what she wants. The two quiet down, but I can see them sneaking looks at each other. I shake my head slightly and walk ahead. Done getting in the middle of that. Rudo is very paranoid when it comes to his books. He even hesitates a little letting me borrow books, and, well, I'm me.

Away from the Aphrodite kids, I walk past more people on the way to the mess hall pavilion, including Rosalia Amaro and Phoenix Beckett. The two daughters of the Big Three gods were not ones you wanted to mess with. I didn't know either of them very well because I don't like to start conversations, but I do know that Nix is a fellow artist. I've only seen her draw once though, when she didn't know I was there. Rosa is a bit more cunning and closed off. But anyways, the two were talking about something, I was too far away to hear, until a blur of reds and oranges came across my vision and ran up to them. I blink a few times and recognized Kayla Moran, daughter of Demeter.

The redhead was seriously ADHD. You could just tell by the way she ran from person to person, chatting away about random things, sometimes talking so fast you could barely understand her. She lingered on Rosalia and Phoenix for a minute before walking off in my direction. The two dark haired girls seemed rather unfazed by her popping in. Everyone knew Kaya. She spotted me before waving quickly. She stopped her conversation with herself and said, "Hi Ellie!" before continuing and going past me. I give her a small smile before making it to the Athena table and sitting down at the end.

I shovel in eggs, of course not before sacrificing some of them to the gods. Yes, sacrifice. I take breakfast very seriously. I rest my chin on my elbow and look around at everyone. My gaze rests on the Apollo table, filled with kids. I really only know the names of two, Jeanine Singer and Aaron Carter. Aaron's on the end not really talking to anyone and Jeanine's in the middle, laughing along with her siblings. Same father, yet pretty different if you ask me. Aaron barely even speaks above a mutter, while Jeanine will randomly burst into song during a conversation.

Oh, my notepad is still with me; sometimes I forget I'm carrying it around. So I sketch while eating rather than stare at people. My breakfast is almost gone when I hear some yells and curses. I look up and over to the Nike table, and see that all of her children are sitting on the ground, right where their bench should be.

Some loud snickers come next, from behind me. My head turns to see Chase Mitchell and Neridah Gordon. Ah, that's what's going on, a prank. The daughter of Hecate must've manipulated the Mist to make it seem like there was a bench. The girl loved pranks, and with a son of Hermes like Chase around to help? The pranks happened constantly.

I guess the Nike kids came in late as usual; they're always having random competitions in the mornings that drag into breakfast. Two of the kids stand up and start walking in two pranksters' direction. Let's see...Ah, yes, Alexander Tyras and Hagan Reeds.  
The two sons of Nike were usually easygoing and athletic idiots, but when it came to competition? Stay away.

The four were just about to meet up when- "Stop, stop, everybody please sit down, you two, please bring the Nike benches back." Chiron the centaur. Yes, a centaur. Don't ever ask to ride him though. He always comes at the best time.

A grinning Neridah and a slightly scowling Chase go and get the benches back, and another minute passes before everyone is sitting again. Chiron has made his way up to the front and is looking at us expectantly. The front? Oh yeah, he must have something important to tell us. A few more minutes pass and people have gone back to eating. Why isn't he telling us anything? C'mon, tell us something interesting, I need something new!

Then, Mr. D walks in leisurely and goes to stand next to him. Oh. Mr. D too? He's the wine god, sentenced to a long time of teaching us campers because he hit on a nymph. Apparently he only has a few more years. Must be _really_ important if he's bothering to come out and see us. Maybe this boring morning won't turn out to be so boring?

_And then Chiron starts to speak..._

* * *

_Narrator_

* * *

Four tables fill the room. Well, five if you count the teachers'. One girl at each table that I shall be introducing, but why? What is the importance of these four girls that seem to have no connection to each other? You'll find out soon enough.

Let's start with...Bethany Mason. Gryffindor 5th year. Funny, kind, and caring, very smart, but very proud. See those fiery red curls in the middle of the Gryffindor table, yes, yes, the one talking to the girl named Colette? That's her.

Next, Zia Markov. The one sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table, not eating anything. Total sociopath, but don't tell her I told you. Rather obsessed with her cat Clara, and thinks that she actually speaks, but it's just a voice in her head. Don't go into the Forbidden Forest after dark, she might be there hunting for things to kill.

On that happy note, let's go to Lucy Sykes. Rather bold and outgoing for a Hufflepuff. You can always find her wandering around the halls, looking for a new adventure. Traveled all over Europe when she was young, so you'll see that she changes accents or even languages when she's distracted.

Lastly, we have Kat Thorn. Mysterious. Elusive. Secretive. Vindictive. Manipulative. Just a few words for the Slytherin that never talks. Ever. Rather terrified of the thought of love, but is a thrill seeker all the same.

So, four girls. One for each house. They have probably never talked to each other, unless they do it under my nose, but nothing gets past me, I'm the narrator. But the four will be brought together by one thing. Oh, and here's the headmistress to talk about it.

"If I could have your attention please," says Headmistress Shacklebolt, after gracefully walking up to the podium.

Everyone looks up and goes silent.

_And then she starts to speak..._

* * *

Geez, glad I finished that! That was the first time I've actually written something major like that...like ever. I usually just RP, so.

**Constructive criticism is welcome! And detailed reviews and PMs are much appreciated!**

Oh, and here's a list of all the charries I introduced and their celebrity look-alikes, and/or basic descriptions, because yeah, I'm not that great at being descriptive in the story. (working on it :3)

**Demigod-Wizards**  
Rudo Akerman- Ansel Elgort  
Rosalia Amaro- Alexandra Daddario  
Ellie Boyce- Taylor Swift  
Aaron Carter- Floppy black hair and gray eyes  
Chase Mitchell- Colton Haynes  
Kaya Moran- Karen Gillian  
Jeanine Singer- Jennifer Lawrence  
Alexander Tyras- Michael Weatherly

**Wizards**  
Bethany Mason- Bella Thorne  
Zia Markov- Straight dark brown hair and dark blue eyes  
Lucy Sykes- Samantha Barks  
Kat Thorn- Willa Holland

**Demigods**  
Phoenix Beckett- Trisin Mays  
Neridah Gordon- Short black hair and green eyes  
Juliet Olivera- Selena Gomez  
Hagan Reeds- Shaggy brown/dirty blonde hair and brown eyes  
Aidan Thorn- Aramis Knight

* * *

Thanks for reading, and stay tuned! :3  
~Ellie


End file.
